YJ Variety Mix
by SaphirWereTigrss
Summary: A mixture of drabbles and one-shots, set whenever, wherever. Some pairings, some just friendship.
1. Score to Reality

**Girls Don't Like Boys – Good Charlotte**

Educated, in science and a bit of maths. But unfortunately no common sense to go with that. Money, definitely not. But even though she certainly liked cars and money. She thought she liked him more. He was... one of the first people she thought she could get emotionally attached to. She'd had a rough life (understatement much?) so whilst she wanted someone there, she couldn't find the trust. But he seemed to check all the boxes. So, would she tell him? Was it even decided?

Yes. Girls didn't like boys. But Artemis Crock liked Wally West.

**Calling America – Electric Light Orchestra**

Waiting, again. He seemed to wait more and more for his friends these days. Either that or he was contacting them less and less. He frowned at that thought.

"Hello my friends, how are things in Atlantis?"

"Hello Kaldur, Atlantis is thriving as ever, and me and Garth have news we'd like you to hear."

"Please, continue"

"We... We're courting."

Even with modern technology, even with technology of Atlantis' level. Kaldur still felt even further from his home then ever before at that moment.

**New Tomorrow – A Friend In London**

"And we would like to introduce our newest sub-group, Young Justice."

They were the new generation, they were the next generation, they weren't the ones who'd lit the spark, nor were they the ones that had built the torch to carry the spark. But that didn't mean they weren't special. They were going to carry the torch, going to carry it to far flung corners and light the world with it.

_Come on boys, come on girls, in this crazy, crazy world. You're the diamonds, you're the pearls, let's make a new tomorrow._

**Long Live – Taylor Swift**

They remembered that moment, it was kept in the backs of their minds, it came to the surface to remind them of that moment. That moment they all first just clicked. That moment they became a true team, and began their journey to the top. They worked their magic, moved mountains and fought dragons. And maybe pulled a few pranks that resulted in photos of brilliant facial expressions.

"_Long Live the look on your face"_

They remembered that moment, it was kept in the backs of their minds, it came to the surface to remind them of that moment. When they were introduced to the world, when they were announced as part of the world-renown Justice League, but still as their own team. The cynics were outraged screaming "This is absurd!" They were just teens, but they felt like they ruled the world.

"_We were the kings and the queens"_

They remembered that moment, it was kept in the backs of their minds, it came to the surface to remind them of that moment. When the time they all knew had been coming came. They were no longer Young Justice truly, but they were still a family, yes they were the current Justice League. But so many things had changed, they were dragged apart by life but still just kept in contact.

"_It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age"_

They remembered that moment, it was kept in the backs of their minds, it came to the surface to remind them of that moment. When the third generation had died, the original Justice League's successors, they had all died around the same time, during the last stand of evil and crime. Before each of them went, they knew they would be remembered, and they remembered, how the others had stood by them forever and the times they shared.

"_We will be remembered"_

Long live the moments they shared.

**Count On Me – Bruno Mars**

It was supposed to be a simple mission, go undercover on the criminal's yacht, find the evidence and then kick butt. What wasn't part of the plan was said yacht leaving the harbour, and Artemis' and Robin's cover being blown. Stupid mobsters, how did she manage to train a dog to guard a safe, on a yacht. After blowing cover and kicking buut earlier than planned with no backup. Robin and Artemis were sat on the prow of the now adrift yacht – those stupid goons had destroyed the engine – waiting for their team-mates. There was a larger splash and Aqualad pulled himself onto the boat in front of them. After a quick glance at their frustrated faces he spoke.

"I was informed humans used cruises and sea travel as a form of relaxation, but you two don't seem to be feeling the aster."

Dark. Pitch black. Utterly devoid of light. Now matter how he phrased it, it was still really not good. He wasn't scared of the dark. No he wasn't. Well, not much... Okay, he was scared of the dark. But he was never going to admit that! He dare not think what would happen if Rob and Arty found out. He crept cautiously along the tunnel, going slowly for once in his life. He blinked. Up ahead, was that light? He used a small burst of superspeed to get close enough to check his theory. Yes, yes it was! Another speed burst and he was sttod next to the light source. The bio-ship, with the rest of the team waiting for him.

"You took your time!"

"So, it was only a dark tunnel, it can't have been that bad. Unless you were scared of course."

"He's scared of the dark!"

"Am not!"

"I can tell when you're lying KF, and now is one of those times."

"Totally not asterous, Rob!"

Moving in, it was such a simple thing for most people, but when it's into a teenage hero team's headquarters because you're dad has been claimed by a Lord of Order. It's suddenly a lot more complicated. Good thing said teenage hero team was there to help. And not just by moving boxes.

"4, 3, 2..." the monotonous drone of the bomb, nearly at its Robin-roasting prime. But Robin wasn't killed by the explosion as he should have been, he saw, heard and kind of felt it. But then again, most things didn't do what they should with a Super in between you and the problem.

Everyone was gathered in the rec room, whilst this was slightly unusual, as they all had different timetables and tastes, it wasn't unheard of. What made this gathering weird was the fact it was the middle of the night. None of them could sleep, so they'd just kind of gathered in the rec room. One by one, they all drifted off, and awoke the next morning in the same positions. Whilst friends were useful for silent support, they were equally good for taking the blame for that stupid crick in your neck from sleeping hanging off the sofa.

Her world was shaking. Not due to injury, or combat. But because her past was catching up with her. And it was proving she didn't belong here, in this hall of heroes. She took a deep breath and started what she knew she had to do.

She knew how to fend for herself.

"Hey, Artemis! Where are you going with a bag that size?"

"Zatanna's right and what's in it?"

"That size? Probably KF,"

"Nah, we'd have heard him by now."

"I didn't say alive!"

"I'm still alive thank you very much, miss empty-room there is nowhere near quick enough to catch me."

"Empty room? Artemis you weren't leaving were you? You belong here, surely you should know that by now."

Everyone looked at her, all indicating strong support of Zatanna's statement.

"Well... I was just so fed up of Kid Mouth heere that either I left, or I killed him and had to clean up the mess!"

ten minutes later, and her room was exactly as it had been earlier that morning.

Kon-El hadn't been taught social cues and niceties, but with his friend's help, he was learning. Right now all the silent indications, from the obnoxious hand-flapping to the subtle nods, were telling him to let Zatanna cry on his shoulder, and just gently place an arm around her whilst the others talked. It seemed to work, as the crying slowed, and she looked up at him and smiled weakly. He couldn't help but smile back, and neither could the rest of the team.

20 years later:

"Gah! Where are they I've got a brilliant story to tell!"

"They'll be here soon Wally... Hey! You are so not telling them about the squirrel in the cave!"

"The one that you completely freaked out over thinking it was an evil intruder? Oh, yes I am!"

The red-head dodged a swipe from his darker haired companion as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive for their weekly Saturday argument. It was originally meant to be a weekly meeting, a way to keep up with each other even with such different lives. But they'd always been better at arguing. As the staff of the their favourite diner knew all too well.

"Here we go again..." The owner smiled though, as the bell on the door rang and the rest of the group walked in.

**Monster – Skillet**

The secret side of him, he kept it caged but he couldn't control it, he felt the rage, he couldn't control it. He was still a clone, he was never going to be perfect, he didn't understand why he was created, he knew why Cadmus had created him, but he was far beyond that now. His anger, formerly his only emotion, was still strong, but it was fuelled by confusion. Why did he still have those ties to his past resurface, whay had Superman accepted him. On the onther hand, what took so long. The world didn't make sense, and nothing could have prepared him for that. So there was a lot of confusion poewring that anger, and it was there. A monster just below his skin. But he was part of a team, no, a family of heroes. And they were saving him from it.

**Bulletproof – La Roux**

There was a time, about a year ago, when they were new. New to each other. New to the hero buisness. New to this part of their lives. And since then they'd been there, done that, been messed around, by their problems, things that cursed them, that they should have fallen before. And it had swept them off their feet. But they had learnt, and recovered and now they were bulletproof. They had learnt that life was too short to be filled with self-doubts, insecurities and secrets. So they had gotten rid of them, piece by piece, it hadn't been easy. But they had done it. And now, with the aid of Vandal Savage and a mind-controlled league, life had thrown a finale at them, something else that they should fall before. But this time, they were Bulletproof.

**Angel In The Night – Basshunter**

She was his angel because she was tough, hardy and independent, yet was still willing to be with him. Put up with his antics, and his (as he'd finally admitted, many, flaws). Together they removed each other's insecurities, becoming a couple flawlessly, well, a married couple, if the constant arguing and threats were anything to go by.

But because of this they were a force to be reckoned with. A scary combination of brilliant speed and deadly accuracy.

Kind of like a spitfire.

He loved the surface world, not for what, but for who. Because it gave him something even his aquatic home couldn't give him. Atlantean legends told of mermaids; perfect women, the aquatic version of a symbol almost every culture had. The land version were nymphs, and the aerial, angels, traditionally portrayed with wings. But whilst being an atlantean he wasn't after a mermaid. He wasn't even after a nymph, but something that he, being an aquatic creature, should never have been able to reach. An angel.

He shot through the oceans, his domain, with ease and grace. He managed land, with dignity and strength. But he couldn't reach the air. And that was why he loved the land so much. Because it was the common ground between his and his angel. So he sat on the ground, watching as his angel shot like a rocket overhead. Flight, whilst he loved being who he was, he had always had a rather un-atlantean interest in flight, simply because it was so foreign.

When his angel took him with her, it was no longer foreign, but it was still as beautiful as her.

He was brute force, he charged and smashed and raced straight through. She was grace and elegance, she weaved and ducked and flew. He destroyed the environment to suit his needs. She changed to suit her environment. He was a clone, a mistake, with many, many problems. She was a natural being, a miracle, with many, many gifts. He was blunt and rude and angry. She was soft and friendly and enthusiastic.

She was perfect, and so he tried to be perfect for her.

He was good at everything, he was brilliant at what he did and he was loveable, friendly and had a heart of gold. People said he was perfect. But he knew that was a lie, he'd seen perfect, and it was magical, literally. His capabilities didn't matter, she was in control of something that could replicate all of them. His personality didn't matter, she herself was far beyond his level. But she still liked him, so he did everything he could to be magical for her.

She was magical for him; it was like he really could fly.

Circe had attacked, and being the evil witch she was, taken the male half of the team, and changed them into animals. Once she realized who she'd transformed, she immediately took them back to her base. Meaning it was rescue time.

Thorugh the base, without altering Circe, open the gates, defeat security, clear a path for the Justice League. Done. Quick, they're keeping Circe busy, there's cages this way.

In the gloom, a large black wolf with blue eyes far too crystalline to be human. A small red fox, that almost looked like it was grinning. A robin, sat on a perch, seeming to argue with the fox. And an otter, sat watching both the other animals in the row of cages, and the entrance to the barely-lit room. All the animals stopped and watched as the door opened, light from the room beyond causing the four figures in the doorway to be silhouettes, but they knew.

It was their Angels.


	2. Now Panic and Freak Out

Inspired by some of my favourite quotes from the compiliation of them "Now Panic and Freak Out", " one of the series of quote books from the Keep Calm phenomenon.

* * *

"**We are not retreating, we are advancing in another direction." - Douglas MacArthur**

The Justice League, the world's finest, the world's bravest and boldest, the unstoppable force of truth, justice, and morality. This incredible force was gathered in a battle formation, outside a mountain in Happy Harbour. Only, instead of looking proud, and grand, and heroic; they looked wet, and cold, and defeated. They had been challenged to a snowball fight by the Team. And had promptly gotten their butts kicked. Desperate for a plan that would succeed, they turned to their greatest, stragegist, tactician and leader, even if he was only a part-timer.

"Alright Batman, what's the plan." A tired Green Arrow asked trying to gather the last of his willpower. There was a moment's pause before a response came.

"We move into the forest, away from their base, spread out, make ourselves harder to find." The Dark Knight spoke with his usual monotone.

There were murmurings and glances shared among the assembled heroes, but it was the Emerald Archer who again voiced their collective thoughts.

"We retreat and hide?" His flat tone said it all. But he was talking to the Goddamn Batman, who had a reply for everything.

"We are not retreating, we are advancing in another direction."

Watching via surveillance from inside the cave as the League followed Batman's orders, the team just laughed.

* * *

"**In the Soviet Army in takes more courage to retreat than advance." - Joeseph Stalin**

"_Right, our intelligence suggests that there are six hundred hired henchmen blocking our way, no guns, but many other knives, clubs and the like. I am... unsure if we can take out one hundred henchmen each..." _Aqualad summed up the team's reconnaissance of the hideout Batman had assigned them to take down.

"_You think we shouldn't attempt such a big challenge?" _Miss Martian asked her frown evident in her voice.

"_Um, guys, whilst I have heard the 'err on the side of caution' phrase, there is no survival guide for erring on either side of Batman..."_ Robin interjected.

The team glanced at each other, that was all it took for Aqualad to voice the collective decision.

"_Young Justice... GO!"_

One week later, at the the mass debriefing being held on the Watchtower, with both the League and the Team present. "And the apprehension of the crime boss was only made possible by the Team, taking down six-hundred henchmen between them." Batman finished. A moment's pause for that information to sink in, before the entire League broke into cheers and applause for their young heroes, earning a barely there smile from even The Batman.

* * *

"**The purpose of life is too fight maturity" - Dick Werthimer**

A batarang to the left, a fist to the right, and two thugs down. Kick behind, right in the crotch, swing round hit another in the side of the head...

"_Behind you, kid!" _throw yourself forward, into a roll, come up facing the thug, batarang hitting them in the temple as you stand. That's it, all of those literal Jokers down.

"_Cheers, Dick" _Terry thanked the voice through his comm, knowing the Nightwing was probably lounging in the batcave – with his feet on the console – watching the sensory feeds from the Batsuit.

"_Just making sure everything remains asterous"_ was the cheery reply.

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, McGinnis."_

"_I heard you, but not necessarily English..."_

"_Aster, opposite of disaster, I created that one back when I was Robin, didn't you hear it?"_

"_No, heard a worrying many other things about your days as the Troll Wonder. Like yesterday for example..."_

Laughter,

"_Let me tell you something Terry, don't listen to what anyone says - not the politicians, not the scientists, not the philosophers, not the villains nor the heroes – on the major questions. Just remember. The purpose of life is too fight maturity."_

* * *

"**The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone to blame it on." - Robert Bloch**

The team stood in the centre of the cave's main room, four of them glaring at a bird.

"Did you really feel the need to rig the oven with spring launched pink paint?" M'gann started

"And the filling of the swimming pool with gellatin mix was not as amusing as you may have found it." Kaldur admonished.

Connor just growled, wearing a plain blue t-shirt he'd had to travel back to his room at the Kent farm to get, all of his usual shirts had been coated in itching powder by the troll wonder. The only reason Artemis wasn't currently slinging arrow after arrow at the younger boy was the gargantuan task she faced of removing all the glitter from her hair.

Wally, the only one not glaring at Robin, smirked at the dark-haired boy instead.

"Good thing I'm smarter than you boy blunder, your primitive batglue trap was no match for me!"

The team watched the boy wonder, waiting for his reaction, a collective, but subtle feeling of dread spreading round when all that they got was an evil smirk.

"Kid Flash, briefing room now." Batman barked at into the living room the teens were all seated in, Wally looked slightly panicked, but complied anyway. The rest of the team, looked at each other wondering why on earth KF had been summoned by Gotham's Knight. Nobody saw Dick smirk from behind the book he was reading. Seconds after Wally had left with Batman, he got up, muttering something about needing a drink, but actually sneaking up to wait outside the briefing room door where he could listen without being seen.

"Kid Flash. Your behaviour in the cave the other day was unacceptable. You will clean the cave completely by the end of today." he heard Bruce growl at a flustered Wally,

"_But.. bu... I didn't do anything Mr. Batman, sir, that was..."_ the red head started, but trailed off almost immediately under the power of an infamous batglare. Dick managed to bite back a laugh, and snuck off before he was caught.


End file.
